


La Vie en Rose

by Beasty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Other, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Serial Killer Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beasty/pseuds/Beasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra believed they'd be together forever, but was Levi honestly happy? He thought he was. They both thought things would turn out for the better. Until he met someone completely far from normal. But you know what? She made his life a little less boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first snk fan fiction and actually my first fan fiction ever :D  
> Obviously I won't be that good at writing, but we'll see how it goes~  
> I don't have that many ships tagged in this yet, or characters, because they might not come in way later. Sorry about that!  
> There's a lot of stuff I plan to add if you want to keep up with this fic  
> Tell me what you think, even if you think its hard.  
> Ask me questions on tumblr at Beastimatic

Today was a slow day exactly like any other day. _who wants to come into a crummy pet shop like this?_ The rather spastic brunet yawned to herself. She would've dozed off right then and there at the register if it weren't for the chirping birds and crying kittens.  
  
"Shut up!" Her voice carried over the unison of animal cries.  
  
The bags staining under her eyes and empty coffee cups were enough proof alone that she hasn't slept in a couple of days. Thanks to her professors nagging and the excessive homework he only gave to her. Sometimes she hated being a 'veteran.' Luckily she was graduating this year and even in a couple of months she was getting her first residency.  
  
The college she went to was different than normal universities. The university of Maria, Rose, and Sina. Usually they just abbreviated it to "M.R.S." Each year had there own symbol. First years were considered part of the trainees, second year was the garrisons, third years were the military police and if you were lucky and intelligent, you could graduate while in it; It was considered the top 10. You'd get great benefits from it, but Hanji was in last year; scouting legion which was the last years which. She's been studying there for so long she was considered a veteran; only a few earn that title.  
  
The door gave a happy little chime to a not so happy customer. His eyes peered around as he gave a throaty grumble with distaste when everything seemed not be in his liking.  
  
"I hate stinky animals... All they do is shit" his tone was low and he really hoped that the filthy idiot standing behind the counter wasn't going to greet him. This is what he gets for trying to get his girlfriend, Petra, a stupid animal for their anniversary. Shit, he couldn't even remember how long they've been together.  
  
Levi took the liberty of helping himself and made his way to the unsanitary hell named 'Kitten Corner.'   
  
Hanji finally snapped awake once more to the sound of bells hitting all together at once. She kept bells hanging on door incase she didn't hear a customer when she was sleeping in the back. Her eyes directed towards that particular direction, at first she was looking up expecting a parent and a child but alas saw no one. Her eyebrows furrowed with confused, was no one there? Midest her confusion, her eyes directed downward to a grumpy kid. Of course; she's seen a few of them in here before. Whenever parents decide they don't feel like watching their kids, they send them running into to the pet store to touch everything. Funny though, his outfit made it look like he was coming from a business meeting, especially with the lacy cravat loosely wrapped around his neck. His hair was the best part though, shaved in an undercut. It was thin, and bone straight. His bangs barley met his eyes and it was parted down the middle.  
  
"Yo! Welcome to _Paws n' Tails_!" She didn't pick the name of the store but she knew it was absolutely the silliest thing ever. She followed the wandering kid to the back and snickered: "kiddo where are your parents?" She instantly regretted saying the comment when it earned her a sharp glare.

  
"I'm 30," he snapped,  "I think you should mind your own damn business, I didn't ask for your help."

  
30? She found that hard to believe when he had the face of a middle school kid. Little did she know, but Levi already had a large problem with everyone picking on him for his height. He never heard the end of it from stupid strangers like this. This was actually one of the reason's why he dated Petra in the first place; he'd never admit out loud, but she happened to be shorter than him and that put him at ease.  
  
He eyed the workers appearance with his cold judging eyes. Someone had mentioned it a few times, but here it was. He scoffed at the scene before his eyes. A wrinkled up green shirt with most of the modest buttons on it either broken or just unbuttoned and a standard yet disgustingly messy pet store apron. And there, on the front of her dirty shirt, was the horrid name of this store in a dumb girly bubble font under two blue paw prints. Levi wondered if she came up with the design herself, probably, she certainly looked weird enough to. A flick of white plastic hung loosely off her shirt shoulder where "Hanji zoë" was scribbled on the tag in blue marker, physically making him grimace from the sloppiness.

  
"Yeah Yeah, whatever kiddo-"  
  
God did you even shower?" He couldn't help himself! She reeked!! And to be frank, the more he looked at here the more he noticed she looked like a wreck! Her hair was in a sloppy bun with a few loose strands falling out, he could almost swear he heard the screams of the elastic tie while it gave away to the mess that was her unprofessional hair. He was afraid it would snap and let that unkempt mess of 'hair' go flying. Was it so hard to take care of yourself? If she just washed and took care of herself then she might actually be attractive. Most people he came across were like that but just never put in the effort, effectively making him hate them.  
  
  
Laughing mixed in with the cries and chirps. "Kid, I don't have time. Im studying to be a doctor" the corners of her mouth lifted higher on her cheeks. "Im a Veteran at M.R.S. I've been there _foooor… god_ 8 years? I earned a bachelor's degree 4 years ago, I already finished biology, English, and chemistry. Im just doing the med school now. Normally I would've gone to a different school but I guess M.R.S. has the medical school built into it. A couple of months and I get my very first internship." her tone filled with it excitement.  
  
  
"Yeah yeah that's nice, I didn't ask." Levi wouldn't mention his company funded that school, trying to get this unavoidable conversation over with as quick as possible. Intresting she mentioned veterans though; He was considered a veteran by heart thanks to the money, but he never really went to school. He dropped out of high school to jump straight into the 'family' business with his step-father Kenny. He hated him, ever since he was little, so when he was luckily thrown into jail, he bursted with happiness. But happiness comes with a price and in the meantime Levi runs the company with Eld, Gunther, Oluo, and occasionally Petra.  
  
"I need one of those flee bags with hair" he pointed to the calico scottish fold playing behind the class with a couple of other breeds.  
  
"Okie dokie! You need to complete the application with the fee and she'll be ready to go home in about a week." Hanji had called while immediately going to the back to most likely get said papers.  
   
Whatever got him out of there as soon as possible, he couldn't stand the smell. He didn't care to comment on her statement and rather just waited for her to return. Hanji, or whatever her name was, quickly returned from the back with a few forms neatly stapled together and a blue ball point pen. He needed something hard to write on and the only thing available was the cashier counter; He needed to pay anyways. Levi couldn't wait to see the look on Petra's face, It probably wouldn't look so distorted like his at the moment when he followed "Hanji Zoë" back to the counter. Disgusted, he looked down at the discarded empty coffee cups and visible sneered at the sight before taking the liberty to throw them all out himself. Slob.   
  
"Watcha' buying a kitten for if you hate cats?" pipped up hanji while watching the little guy be her cute maid, curiosity getting he better of her. But hey! It's not like there was boundaries on how far she'd pry into your life; the word no was a foreign concept for the doctor in training.  
  
Poised with one leg over the other after sitting on the familiar counter top, Hanji watched the grumpy stranger come back over and pick up the pen. It was fun to watch him as his eyes scanned over the paper, narrowing at some parts like he was making sure he read it correctly. Writing down 'I agree' on every line, hanji continued to silently watch him like it was the most interesting this in the world. Because it kind of was...  
  
"First of all, it's _why are you.._ " Her poor excuse for grammar was beginning to give him a headache "I thought i'd attempt to be nice and buy my girlfriend a kitten for our anniversary. I don't do nice, But I know how loud she can be when she yells." He let out a sigh of despair after his flat tone of annoyance. Getting angry with this slob would get him no where so being civil was his only alternative, especially if he could let off a little steam as to why he was roped into getting an animal. "Here," the forms were filled out fully when he handed them back to her.  
  
  
Hanji became easily distracted on his perfect handwriting. It was neat and tidy, just like his hair and clothing choice. Geesh she was a girl and her handwriting couldn't even compare to this, but then she was never that neat when it came to writing. The thought popped into her head that maybe he was secretly a girl all along humored it, but the deep smoothness of his voice told her otherwise.  
  
  
"au revoir" Came the french from habit. The words snapped Hanji back into reality, the bells jingled once more. He was done here, and to avoid any extra conversation that wasn't needed, he snuck out when the twit wasn't paying attention.  
  


"Bonne journée, j'espère vous voir bientôt" She smiled, excitedly speaking back in French.

Levi immediately froze, his head whirling back towards her. Did she take french in high school? No. Her accent was too perfect for that. Was it possible she came from France like him? The thought almost stunned him. Hn, interesting. Maybe he'd have to test out her French when he came back next week to pick up the beast.

"Merci, à vous aussi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho Erwin and Petra are definitely hiding something.  
> You'll find out eventually ;)  
> If you have any questions: blue-beasty on tumblr!

Luminous rays of warmth skimmed across the top of the tattered fence; paint was peeling off and the bark continued eroding. Over-grown grass that housed many nasty insects, bordered along the bottom. The morning sun invaded the living room, creating a nice napping spot for Sonny, his lanky legs carried him into the warmth before flopping back down. He was Hanji's collie after all. She owned another dog with stubby legs, but he was a corgi and his name was Bean. The air seems a little lighter today, and chilly. It just started to transition into fall. Only a few scattered leaves decorated the ground in Hanji's small-scale backyard, they stuck out with their vibrant colors that varied from orange, to yellow, to the glorious shade of red. It's going to be time for grabbing a jacket. The weather will definitely get very cold, very quick.  
  
Hanji sprang to life when the sudden intrusion of light pried into her eyes. With a sudden screech of her chair, she sat up with a loud groan, "what the hell…" Her eyes still heavy. They were adjusting, trying to figure out the room she was in. The inside of her place was a moderate sort of 'okay.' It was just the outside that embraced the look that she lived in a 'dump'. A trail of drool dribbled on her chin and took her no time to sloppily wipe it away with back of her hand like it was nothing. Mostly because it was nothing  
  
This happened so often, it became a normal routine; the moment she got home late, she instantly studied all night long untill she crashed on her desk. Most of the time she wouldn't even wake up till her phone started screaming at her with neon letters flashing; 'GO TO WORK!' For some reason, she was up before her phones alarm this morning. Since she now had an extra 30 minutes to kill, she might as well drag her filthy ass and take a shower. Now even she could smell that foul stench trailing behind her, but first she had to take care of everything else.  
  
"Good morning Sonny! Good morning Bean!"  the peaceful morning was replaced by Hanji's giggling while she did her every day tasks of; feeding the dogs and stray cats, checking on her frog tank, making breakfast before she forgot to eat, and walking the dogs before they peed all over the house. Once everything was settled, there was time to strip off the filth infested pajamas she had always slept in.

* * *

 Levi's morning routine was more civil and tidy compared to anyone who would normally loath rising early. He actually was willing to take a shower the first few seconds he pried his short body off the vast bed him and Petra shared every night. He had already driven Petra to work and he was wrapping up his goodbyes inside the building, standing next to the receptionist desk. Even if she worked inside a hospital as a nurse, he'd stomach it and say goodbye on the days he drove her. Having said that, he had his own work to attend, the job he was roped into. Frankly he couldn't begin to imagine the strange thoughts the idiots had about anything in life. Why the hell did they even let the company continue with production if the founder was thrown in jail for murder?

  
But whatever. He was just ready to leave the uncleanly enviroment that was oh-so- 'sterile'  
  
Hospitals give the creeps to just about anyone, and especially to Levi. Sick people roamed here and spread all the germs as their little feeble bodies carried. That was one of the many reasons why he never cared to visit Petra at work and stay to chat. When he thought of hospitals, he thought of how many windex bottles it would take till the while place was sterilized. He was probably already getting infected just standing here wasting his time. Now he needed to wash his hands later for 30 seconds in luke warm water. Disgusting. Hospitals were not his thing. But Petra training being a nurse was an exception.  
  
"Petra, are we meeting up for lunch later?" He felt a little sense of pride in him knowing he could stare down at her, giving him a sense of empowerment over her and other things. His girlfriend was able to fit into his clothes, and he could actually put an arm around her instead of yanking someone else down to his height. It was actually kinda nice. A part of him was attracted to taller woman secretly, but staring down at Petra let his neck have a rest rest.  
  
"Maybe, _how about..._ two o'clock?" She eyed the clock just above the two doors that lead into the main wing. Her voice full of glee from her boyfriend actually making plans ahead of time with her, instead of her pleading him to go out for lunch every once in a while.  
  
Petra, Nanaba, Hanji, and Rico all worked in the back of the hospital. Only two gray doors shut them off from the rest of ... 'it'. In the middle was a round reception desk with mint colored wooden countertops. The whole room was bare; only displaying a white madness that stretched for a while, creating a box. Luckily each separate office room on their own were painted exquisite colors, adding a little colorful taste to the dullness. It would personally drive Levi insane to work here, at least at his own office he silence pass the time, here everyone was quietly working with shitty hospital music.  
  
"Good morning Hanji!" Petra's soft voice caught both Hanji and Levi's attention. The corners of her glossy lips smoothly slid upward to greet one of her best friends who she surely thought was insane.  
  
Petra was delicate; her tone was always soothing and it was a fact she could make anyone who was having a bad day smile. Her features were more rounded and petite while her skin was naturally glossy; more lady like, and proper. Most of the time she opted to wear cute lacy dresses to work, and today was one of those days. Her dress was light blue with little humming birds on them in a different shade, making a pattern repeating around the the edge of her skirt and around the top of her dress, a white lab coat covering her shoulders. She was also sweet tempered, she never got mad or raised her voice. Everyone knew she'd make a good nurse, especially with her motherly instincts she had here and there.   
  
Sprinting through the door to come to a halting stop, Hanji panted along with Rico who seemed to have been running beside her. Every day Petra had remarkable timing, greeting her right as they finished their races. "Yo Petra!" She formed a grin as soon as she spotted the little one standing next to her. Why was he at a hospital? The Chihuahua was practically shitting himself for being here. 

"You win this time fucker, but i'll win next time. Im training with Mikasa!" Rico let out a short chuckle, keeping her hands on her knees. She wasn't able to catch her breath as quickly. Hanji was a lot taller than her and her legs gave her an advantage, that's why she always won. God, sometimes she wished she wasn't as short as midget over there. It was a real pain, even when she has to jump for the top shelf.  
  
"Ya mean that little dyke of yours you've been dating for a year?" Came another one of Hanji's snide remarks.  
  
Mikasa razored her hair when she enrolled with Eren and all of them. She mostly wears plaid button downs. She also never takes off her scarf, it matches the red beany she has. She's been dating Rico ever sense. They were the same age, but Rico studied and taught mostly with the Garrison and Mikasa was still in the trainee year.  
  
"Yeah, the one who licks me clean?" Rico walked backward to the receptionist table in order to pick up her form for the day. That didn't stop her from spreading two fingers across her lips to lick between them with a wink and walk off like nothing ever happened to leave Hanji laughing her hardest.  
  
"H-hey! That's not appropriate!" Of course Petra was a goodie two shoes, they were interrupted before they even got to the good part! "Hanji you have work to do" Petra puffed out her scarlet stained cheeks. She was sensitive to those kinds of things and Hanji should know better! She was at work now and was expected to work at a professorial level. Although half of her was rather used to this behavior and it wouldn't be a lie that without Hanji her life would be boring.   
  
She was so caught up in the moment, it slipped her mind Levi was still standing there "A-ah sorry!" The red returned to her cheeks, now darker than her hair color. "Levi.. You okay?" Concerned filled her voice. Why was he staring at Hanji like she was a ghost?  
  
As weird as it got, Levi nearly had a heart attack. The running and shouting followed by the slamming scared him half to death, he preferred things to be much more quieter and less obnoxious.   
  
He stood there flabbergasted. She worked _here?_ He could've sworn this was for _advanced_ people only… But here she was, flaunting directly in front of him. He seriously thought she was kidding about the whole medical school crap because he thought she was only using that as a sob story to get a tip but _no_ , she was actually here and dressed formally. Yesterday she looked like a load of shit with the stupid store's uniform. Today that ugly shirt was replaced by a purple silk button down with a collar. It fit her form perfectly, even the white coat covering her shoulders. Her hair was washed and brushed, and it was nicely pinned up in a killer ponytail. Even her pants were dress pants! He would've never recognized her, now that she looked stunning. Was she trying to taunt him? It was a sick joke, making herself look attractive like that. He could stand there for ages and bask in her beautiful washed self. She took a shower, oh he could smell the rose scented shampoo and fresh body wash. His weakness. Eventually a familiar voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
Luckily for him, his facial expression never changes, it was always that unchangeable scowl. He like it that way; people couldn't see his emotions or read his face for his thoughts. He glanced back at Petra confused; "You know.. Hanji?" He couldn't remember her name at first, until he squinted to read her printed name tag clipped to her jacket pocket.  
  
"Petra and I are best friends, we've known each other for years" Hanji answered instead, Hanji took once glance at Petra's ghostly pale face and knew something had spooked her. It was kinda cute; her looking like a ghost. It made her giggle.  
  
"Hmm.." His glare was more directed towards Petra now "Is there something you forgot to tell your boyfriend?" His tone a little low and a lot rougher then it was before. But shit, best friends for years huh? How come Petra never told him? Now that was suspicious. Normally he'd let these things go but if it was bad enough that Petra needed to hide being friends with Hanji for a couple of years, then obviously there was something he needed to know.

"Ah! It's nothing Levi!" Petra tried to reassure with the best smile she could muster up at the moment, but she was _screwed._ How was she suppose to explain something like that _"Oh yeah, there's a good reason why I didn't tell you, but I can't tell you the reason why either and I was kinda hoping you'd never figure it out. That's why I have no back up plan!"_ Yeah that's not going to work… Petra was just going to ride this one out and hope Levi would eventually forget.  
  
Levi's thin eyebrows furrowed together in disbelief "Really? I bet Hanji would _love_ to tell me-" he whipped around in hopes for an explanation but Hanji had already wandered off. Probably when his back was turned while he scolded Petra. _'Lovely, one more thing to make my day shitty as hell'_  
  
He let out a stressed sigh and figured he'd ask her about it when he went to her other work a week from now. With a simple shrug, he turned back to Petra. "Whatever, we'll talk about this later" His eyes fixated on Petra, giving her a hard glare.   
  
He snapped his attention back upwards just in time to catch a familiar blonde walking behind the counter and into another room, Hanji's room? It had to be, the name plate hanging on the wall and the bin mounted underneath it full of files had her name screaming all over it. Now what was going on! Erwin knows her too? That's impossible... It's one thing for Petra to lie, but for Erwin to keep it a secret was a whole different level. They've been friends since... Shit. Ever since he was dumped in America! But he could see them talking in there now, joking around, socializing. Levi never had the skills he needed to do that kind of shit. His head was hurting, and he wanted to figure all of this out later "Im leaving" He nodded one towards Petra before making his way out the door.  
  


* * *

One hard smack to the head later, Erwin was left rubbing his now soar head while Hanji scurried around the room, he chuckled and watched Hanji curiously around the room. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" He couldn't help but keep his calm and cool composure, it's just how he was. Glancing down to fix his royal blue tie allowed time for Hanji to get him back and hit him on the head with the folder for the second time "Ow! Twice is enough!" He winced and help up his hands in defeat. Geesh she always had to win didn't she. He even gave a little charming smile to let her know he wasn't going to do it again. He couldn't take getting hit with her unremarkable strength.  
  
Hanji cannot take being scared all too well, and Erwin running in here just to scream in her ear was a perfect reason to smack him. "…Good!" Hanji's dark features were replaced by a more jolly one. She sat at her desk with a vanilla envelope, signing a few sheets here and there. Her office was light lavender to match the black furniture pieces. She would've gotten white but Petra, unfortunately, ordered the furniture and she knew Hanji spilled shit all the time and knew black was the easiest to paint over.  
  
"How are you doing, anything new?" He would pop into her work once and a while to see how things were. They were both over 18 so it wasn't weird or anything, plus they've been friends longer than that.   
  
"Nah nothing really. My manager at the other store is sucking balls again. Il est fou! Je ne peux pas croire cette merde" Came the angry french. Erwin knew better than anyone that when she was angry, _oh boy_ , she won't stop shouting in french for at least 3 hours straight. She will not calm down till she threw every single last insult in there "And then when I was last in there, he was all like _'Hanji, you're doing so good you should get a raise… Too bad I don't have money!'_   Brûle en enter! Salope!" Oh now she was pissed.  
  
"Damn that sucks. Why don't you just quit?" He already knew they answer to an obvious question, but now to save his own ass "Anyways, I came to ask about your paper. What you are doing Saturday night" He cleared his throat, instantly looking away when he blurted out his proposal for a date. His cheeks were only a little rosy, but besides that he had to remain calm. God he's a professor teacher and he simply can't get past one damn question.   
  
Hanji blinked and looked up in thought _"Ummm…_ Nothing really _"_ she completely blew it off like nothing just to fuck around with him a bit. If she kept smiling and acting like it was nothing, Erwin would go insane and eventually his cheeks would turn into baby tomatoes "The paper will be ready on Thursday, Professor eyebrows" She saluted.   
  
With a groan, Erwin blushed harder "Don't call me _Profesor Eyebrows_ " he scolded, dragging a hand down his face but quickly changed the subject back around "Alright then, what if we went and saw _The Fault In Our Stars_?" He heard it was good, and wanted halfway wanted Hanji to cry on his shoulder. That way he could be the big hero with a shoulder to cry on. He'd honestly would probably end up crying himself… But you know, he was terrible afraid of horror movies.  
  
Hanji frowned but shrugged it off, fine. "Okay deal!" She smiled just so Erwin wouldn't get his panties in a twist. Whatever made him happy. She didn't care for any movie unless it was about Doctors, Horror's or anything with guns. She couldn't handle the sappy shit but she guessed she'd give the fault in our stars a go. She stood up too quickly and nearly knocked everything off her desk "SHIT!" she screeched. She just had an amazing idea for an experiment! She had to write this down!  
  
"Great!" Finally he scored! "I'll talk to you about it Thursday, tomorrow i'll message you about coffee" He stood up and caught everything once he watched it happen in slow motion. Well that didn't last long "Geesh! Calm down" he handed her a piece of paper and a pen. Hanji got this particular look whenever something struck her, it was noticeable thanks to it being so peculiar and Him, Petra, Rico, and Nanaba all knew that look. He let another smooth chuckle go before waving goodbye "Well, see you later" He shut the door be hind him and left the building, it was expected for her to nearly break her desk for an experiment idea. What he didn't expect, was to see Levi leaning against the outside wall with a cigarette loosely being held in-between his fingers. "Levi?"  
  
"Don't you _Levi_ me" Replied the short haired man, kicking off to stand up to his full height "So... You're friends with Hanji too?"  
  
 _Shit!_  "Yeah... I've been friends with her for a couple of years now." He replied shortly with the same damn perfect smile he always wore. He couldn't let Levi know now, he promised Petra he wouldn't tell. It was a one time thing ad it won't happen again, he promised that too. No matter what Levi did in any case, he'd never figure it out. He only knew one small stepping stone to one huge event that happened 5 years ago. Honestly he didn't even think Hanji could remember either. She never saw Levi's face now that he thought about it. So either way, he should just give up now.  
  
"So why haven't you told me? I know every single on of you and Petra's friends and now Hanji's new. Technically she's both of your guys buddy buddy, shit, why have you never mentioned her?" He grimaced, venom dripping in his voice. He didn't care for the person in particular, but rather why everyone hid it from him. Even with his menacing stare, he's still going to be childish about it; "I'll findd out" he growled lowly, challenging Erwin to dare say he wouldn't.  
  
Erwin chuckled, licking his hair back with his fingers "I'm sure you will" He began to walk towards his car. Oh wrong answer. "I will!" he could hear the shouts behind him as he walked away.  
  
"Im sure you will… One day" He laughed and unlocked his car. The day Levi finds out, the day he shaves his eyebrows. There's no way he'd find out, it wasn't that simple. He'd think about the easy stuff first, like maybe because she never showered? But he wouldn't think deeper than that. He nodded to Levi and sat down to start it up. The cold glare Levi kept was piercing him through the car door.  
  
 _Shit, how was he suppose to keep this hidden now?_


End file.
